


Backed in a Corner

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Femslash, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Take pride in what you do. The kind of pride I'm talking about is not the arrogant puffed-up kind; it's just the whole idea of caring - fiercely caring.' ~ Red Aurbach</p><p>When you are placed in a corner as punishment, you must prove you have learned your lesson before you can leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backed in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge, using the prompt "Confined / Caged." Thanks, as ever, to the Cinnamon-Bun muse. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

"Put your foot out...feel the steps there? Up we go..." Jennie kept a tight grip on Lexi's arm, helping her blindfolded and cuffed submissive none-too-gently up the stairs. "Do try to keep your footing, Lexi! You're not that easy to catch! Now stop here, and stand. I need to open the door."

Jennie slipped the key into the unfamiliar lock, fussing over it slightly until it released. "Finally! All right, moving on..." Her voice was tight and clipped, all business as she steered Lexi with light pushes and tugs. "This way. Here. Where... Damn it, it's one of these rooms... Here!"

The heavy door creaked on its hinges as it swung inward, and Jennie stepped in, tugging Lexi sharply after her. She body-checked the brunette upright as the girl stumbled against her, barking out, "Easy! Okay, in you go."

She gave Lexi a small shove, pushing her into a corner of the cool, dark room. "Now, stay there."

Lexi needed to be taught a lesson, and that was that.

Lexi bit the inside of her cheek as her body scraped over the rough plaster. She wasn't sure if she was permitted to speak, so she kept silent. She knew that she’d been pushing it when they’d been out at the bar...but God, she loved seeing that fire in Jennie's eyes...

"Do you know where you are?" Jennie's tone was flat as she spoke.

Lexi shook her head slowly. She could feel her skin breaking out in goosebumps at the sound of Jennie's voice.

"Do you understand what you've done wrong?"

Lexi bit her lip as a lump formed in her throat. "I made you jealous," she whispered.

"Do you understand why that is unacceptable?"

Lexi tipped her head to the side and drew in a deep breath. "Because it upsets you?"

"Because you are _mine!_ " Jennie snapped back, her voice cracking slightly as her emotions overwhelmed her. "You are mine, Lexi -- not theirs, to be drooled on and pawed over! Why would you lower yourself to that?"

Lexi felt herself deflate. "I'm sorry... I just... The look you get in your eyes... I love it," she whispered.

"I can't really fault you for that, I suppose... Every submissive likes to know that their Domme still wants them..." Jennie's voice had turned almost plaintive, and she let out a soft sigh. "Do you really doubt me that much?"

Lexi shook her head. "No, not at all! I love everything that we do -- I just like seeing you getting fired up... It’s my fault. I just like to see you like that." Turning slowly in place to face Jennie’s voice, she reached back tentatively, straining against the handcuffs to touch the walls beside her. She realized she'd been put in a corner, just like a recalcitrant child.

Jennie allowed Lexi just the lightest of feathery touches before drawing her hand away, removing the girl’s blindfold.

Lexi blinked slowly as she let her eyes grow accustomed to the low light. She looked up at Jennie and then glanced around the room. "Where are we?"

"Neutral ground," Jennie replied quietly, seating herself in a lushly padded chair in front of Lexi's corner. "No baggage for either of us while we sort this out."

Lexi bit her lip. “Okay..."

"How much do you love your Mistress?" Jennie asked softly.

Lexi bit her lip harder, her eyes honest as she whispered softly, "With everything that I have."

"And if I asked you to show me...?"

Lexi drew her shoulders back, standing proudly for Jennie. "Then I will do as you ask."

Jennie pinned Lexi with an appraising look before leaning forward to peel off her shirt, letting her breasts fall free. "Yes, you will; because you _should._ You're _mine._ " She worked the fly of her jeans open as she spoke, shifting her position in the chair until her jeans joined her top on the floor. Leaning back into the cushions, she slid down in the seat until she could spread her legs easily, giving Lexi the best view in the house.

"Get on your knees, my beauty," she commanded quietly, her voice as steely as her gaze. "You will prove your love and devotion to your Mistress. Just know that you may not leave that corner until I am satisfied."

Lexi slipped silently to her knees, her eyes riveted on Jennie as she draped herself over the chair. "Yes, Mistress," she whispered, as she shifted to get comfortable.

Jennie threw her legs almost casually over the arms of the chair, propping her head up on her elbow. "You will be allowed only the use of your mouth, quite obviously, since those cuffs will remain on," she continued, keeping her gaze on Lexi's face. "But you can use you mouth in any way you see fit -- as long as you can prove to me that your devotion is true..." Her eyes held a shadow of sadness in them as she dropped her gaze a moment. "...And it pains me to say that I would even doubt that."

Lexi's eyes widened, listening to Jennie's words. A pang of anxiety hit her and she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry Mistress... It won't happen again," she whispered.

Jennie swallowed carefully past the lump rising in her throat. It wouldn't do for Lexi to see any sympathy from her Mistress -- at least, not yet. First, the girl had something to prove.

"See that it doesn't," Jennie replied, trying to disguise the burr in her throat. Untangling herself, she got to her feet and moved closer, standing directly in front of Lexi with her hands on her hips. "You may begin."

Lexi looked up, her eyes never leaving Jennie’s as she leaned in, slowly kissing up and over her Mistress’s hip. The skin was soft and warm beneath her lips as she made her way over Jennie’s stomach and down the other hip. She moved in closer, shifting to the inside of Jennie’s thighs, drawing her tongue up over the silky smooth skin. "I will do whatever it takes to show you how much I love you...how much I need you..." she whispered.

Jennie looked down at Lexi, carefully schooling her expression to neutral. "Please do," she replied quietly.

Lexi pressed closer to the vee between Jennie's legs, brushing her lips over the perfectly trimmed, coarse hair, breathing in deeply the scent of her Mistress. She looked up at Her, hazel eyes meeting blue, as she pressed a soft kiss against Jennie's mound. Slowly, Lexi slipped her tongue down, parting Jennie’s lips as she flicked the tiny nub gently, and then slid her tongue into her Mistress’s body, to taste Her.

Jennie let out a shuddering breath, allowing her eyes to flutter shut a moment. She forced her eyes back open, staring into the girl's eyes, nodding slightly. "Go on..."

Lexi moved her mouth over Jennie, doing all she could to bring her Mistress the most pleasure. Her own body was reacting to what she was doing, but she didn't move. She would do this. She would prove to Her that she was truly sorry for how she had acted. Lexi slowly pulled her tongue up and flicked it over Jennie's clit, and then moved it back down to taste Her again.

Jennie's hands tightened into fists on her hips, her fingernails digging deeply into her palms. She swallowed back the moan that threatened to escape, taking slow, careful breaths to keep herself under control. She couldn't show anything...not yet...

Lexi drew Jennie's clit into her mouth, sucking on it gently. She wished she could used her hands, but she wasn't allowed.

Jennie's hips shifted forward against her will, pressing closer to Lexi's face. Biting her lower lip, she pulled in another deep breath through her nose, fighting the urge to grind herself against that beautiful mouth. Deep breaths, she told herself. Don't come too quickly. Make her work for it.

Lexi held back a soft moan as she continued to move her tongue from Jennie's clit to her Mistress's slit, pushing in as much as she could before moving back up. She could tell by the trembling of Jennie's body how much She was enjoying her ministrations, so Lexi doubled her efforts, her tongue flicking over the sensitive nub over and over again.

Jennie breathed out a soft "...oh," grabbing for Lexi's hair with one hand as the other flew out to the wall behind her pet, keeping Jennie from collapsing. "God, Lexi..." she whispered, her tongue flicking out to wet her suddenly-parched lips. "That's...oh..."

Lexi alternated sucking at her Mistress's clit and flicking it with her tongue, wanting to prove to Her that she was there for her Mistress's pleasure, not her own.

Jennie's head fell forward, her hair curtaining her face as she started panting softly. Closing her eyes again, she let her hips shift, moving in a suggestion of a grinding circle against Lexi's tongue.

Lexi moaned, sucking softly before she moved her tongue back against Jennie's clit, determined not to stop until she felt her Mistress coming against her mouth and tongue.

An answering moan rose to Jennie's lips, and she could no more stifle it than she could still her hips. Her hand tightened in Lexi's hair, forcing her beauty's head closer to her sex. "Do it, Lexi..." she whispered, her voice ragged and hoarse. "...Make me come..."

Lexi sucked Jennie's clit into her mouth again, flicking her tongue over it relentlessly, moaning into her skin.

Jennie's knees were starting to shake as her breaths grew more ragged. "Lexi, love..." she whispered softly, feeling her body flush with heat as her belly tightened. "Almost there..."

Lexi's eyes opened as she looked up, her gaze locking on Jennie's as she continued. A flush of pride, that she was the one doing this for her Mistress, had her own body trembling.

Their eyes meeting was all it took to send Jennie over the edge. Letting out a low grown, she pushed her groin sharply against Lexi's mouth, humping slightly as she let go, shuddering through her release.

Lexi pushed her head between Jennie's legs, lapping at her come, cleaning her Mistress off as she tried to catch her own breath.

Letting out a faint groan, Jennie fell to her knees, gathering Lexi into her arms.

Lexi let out a soft whimper as she leaned into Jennie, her eyes pooling with unshed tears. Kissing Jennie's neck softly, she whispered, "I'm sorry... I _am_ all yours... I'll not push you like that again."

Jennie tipped Lexi's head back, kissing her deeply. "It's all right, love..." she whispered against her beauty's lips. "It's in the past now. You are forgiven."

Lexi leaned into the kiss and finally let out a slow breath. "Love you."

"And I love you," Jennie murmured, caressing Lexi's face. "It's why I do what I do..."

Giving her beauty one final kiss, Jennie sat back. "We better clear out before Bryan gets home. The boy puts up with a lot, but I don't know that he'd understand Mary loaning out a corner in their house for this..."

Lexi let out a soft laugh and nodded, slowly standing up. "Home then?"

Jennie grinned, slipping her top back over her head. "Home. And who knows...there may be a little something in it for you."

Lexi grinned. "I like the sound of that," she said softly. She held her hands out for Jennie to remove the cuffs, and then smoothed her hands down Jennie's shirt, straightening out the wrinkles. She smiled at Mary and ducked her head as they headed out to the car to head home.


End file.
